Karneval Café
by X. Rhymes . Flow .X
Summary: -AU- Gareki is an orphaned child in a foster home and if he doesn't find a job soon, he'll be put out. Soon he finds himself in a strange place where he meets another new person that may have caught his heart in a way he can't understand! In Karneval Café, he may just soon discover his feelings! NaixGareki -Will be a K for a short point in time! Warning: Mild language!-
1. You're Now a Member!

**_Okay. This is what I'm going to do. I got another idea for something and I feel as though that it needs to be written. I'm doing an AU story, for the first time for Karneval. It's called... Karneval Cafe. Now , I usually do this according to couple, so basically, I'm doing Gareki and Nai, in a full story! That would be fun... But anyway, let me get started with the summary:_**

**_Character pairing: Gareki and Nai. _**

**_Story-type: AU _**

**_POV: First person's [Gareki's perspective!]_**

**_Rating: it'll be K for right now, just until every character's been introduced._**

**_A/n*~ Now, I don't have writer's block since apparently I'm still taking on requests from another story, and doing this at the same time. I just love to write is all. So, let me get out your way! See yah at the bottom of the page!_**

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

Like searching for a job isn't hard enough, I say to myself. It's pointless, I think I should at least be able to fend for myself. Says me, the person actually _doing_ the job. This is annoying... I don't understand why I have to do this. It's just so irritating to know that stupid foster home sent me out for a job... Ugh. Those frickin' dickheads don't know when to stop do they? All they did was rant at me yesterday, for me to go find a job since I'm about to turn sixteen. And if I don't; I'll be kicked out. It's bad enough that my parents bailed out on me when I was seven, and Tsubaki, my adoptive mother, died from that illness and I had to go back to that place... It just really sucks for me now... Just really sucks balls...

But besides the tale of sorrow, I'm Gareki. Don't know my last name, don't care to know. I'm fifteen apparently, and I have jet black hair and eyes. My eyes look like the eyes on a china doll, slanted and slim. I'm pretty tall. I guess you could say I have a crappy personality. I don't really care for my looks too much... I don't go to school, but I do have intelligence. I'm pretty good with mechanics, and fixing things. I love to eat all kinds of meat. Besides, all that place does give me is mush, and I need some protein in my diet.

"Haa..." I sigh hopelessly, already annoyed that I've been out here for three hours and haven't found a single place with even a sign on the door. "This is highly retarded. I don't understand why they made me do this... I might as well have just gotten kicked out."

Just as I was about to give up completely, I rounded the corner to see a 'Help Wanted' sign at the corner of my eye. Finally a success. "Jeez, it's about time."

I then took a look at this place. This place had a wooden out frame, that matched the slate brown bricks below it. The glass littered with decorative, and appealing designs of abstract art, curling around a logo pasted on the window. I glanced up and saw another sign that had the same logo as the one below me. There were café chairs littered around, some put up and tucked in, some lying upside down on tables. Umbrellas different colors ranging from white to blue, to red to yellow... It looked like their colors had just come out of a circus.

I read the logo on the window. "Karneval... Cafe? What a weird name for a restaurant... Oh well, none of the other places'll accept me so-let's just get this over and done."

I walked around toward the entrance, which was a wooden door. It was large... I guess it was due to it being inviting I guess... I pressed my hands on the golden plate, and pushed the door open. I then took a look inside.

"Excuse me! I'd like to come here and apply for a job!" I called out around the empty room, the colorful chairs making my eyes hurt to the fullest. These colors are just wild. All types of blues, greens, and oranges... No wonder they call it "Karneval Cafe"... "Hello! Is anyone here!"

I heard some muffled voices from across the bar... I'm supposing the kitchen was right beside it. There was a circular window, and a light was shining through it. There was someone in there, but I didn't want to interrupt. I tip-toed my way toward the window trying not to make noise. I then managed to peak my head into the window, to see some people inside the kitchen. Their voices were a lot clearer now. The crack in the door made it easier for me to hear the conversation that arose between them.

"Hirato, we haven't had a single customer for months! Why are we still standing here, shouldn't we invite more recruits to come in here and serve for us?" A blonde-haired man said, with a peculiar patch on his face across from his right eye. His eyes were droopy and had a grayish look to them, and he was actually pretty tall. Fair skin. His clothes were like butler's clothes: A black bow-tie, with a white collared shirt, black vest, and black khakis. "I mean look at this place, it's so empty! It's making me cry just looking at it!"

"What a wuss..." I whispered to myself, with an irritated expression on my face.

I'm guessing the Hirato person was the man that stood there leaning against a rack. He had glasses with black hair just like mine. He was tall and dressed like the person across from him. Fair-skinned, and seemingly polite... He adjusted his glasses and then said, "Yogi, I know we haven't had a single customer... I'm aware... but it's ever since he up and disappeared that this place has gradually lost its luster."

"Yogi's his name huh?" I whispered to myself again, trying to keep a low profile.

A girl was there also. She hadn't said anything the entire time. She had blonde hair just like Yogi's yet it was longer and in two pigtails. She was shorter compared to everyone around her. Her face was blank. Her eyes were pale blue... Skin just like everyone's in the room. She was dressed in the same attire, but she had a skirt on.

"I concur with Yogi. I mean it's like a wasteland. I can't keep working here, if we're not going to find a replacement for that guy... I mean it died right along the time he disappeared." Another man said across from Yogi and the girl. His hair was black, and he had piercing golden eyes. He was short compared to Yogi and Hirato. Same attire as them. "He's probably useless by now..."

A high-pitched, almost childlike voice appeared from the other side of him. "Jiki-san that's not true! I don't understand where he could have gone either, but it's still bad to talk about him! I just wish that Yogi, Tsukumo, Hirato, and Jiki-san could just find someone else... Or we're not going to be here are we! I love working here, and it's real fun... but I can't... my chest hurts... when I think about him leaving me..."

I turned my eyes toward that voice and he caught my eye. This boy had strong crimson eyes, and a light tone to his skin to match it. His size compared to all was smaller in stature. His hair... seemed to be dyed a grape-like purple or lavender at the ends of his hair, and the rest was stunningly white. His clothes were the same. He was... the most interesting out of all...

"I'm sorry, you must excuse me." I'm guessing the girl's name was Tsukumo said, while she approached the door. I ducked my head beneath the glass, but as soon as I did that, she hit me right in the forehead with the door.

"Agh!" I groaned sharply as the door swung open. I saw a bright flash once the door hit me. My head began to throb a bit.

"Hirato-san... there's a boy out here. Did we leave the door unlocked?" She looked at me, and glanced back up to look at those who were still in the kitchen.

"Sorry, I forgot to lock the door... that's my fault." Yogi chuckled underneath his breath.

All the surrounding people came towards me, where I still held my head in pain. That door was solid metal, no wonder it hurt so bad. I came from out the corner of the bar and sat down on a stool.

"What are you doing here, we're closed." The man with golden eyes asked me bluntly.

Rubbing the sore area, I replied, "To apply for a frickin' job!"

They all looked at each other with puzzled faces. Yogi then said, "Hirato... this may be a replacement! This might be _just_ the person we were looking for!" He excitedly beamed a smile at the midnight-haired man before him.

"I don't know about that Yogi, we need another person to determine that. Nai, come here." He called into the kitchen. The dove-haired boy came out from the kitchen.

"Yes, Hirato-" He paused when he saw me. "Who's this... a replacement? For him?" He ran up to me, and looked me in the eye. I'll admit, I was a bit flustered.

"What the heck are you looking at me for? It's annoying!" I responded back with an awkward tone in my voice.

He smiled. "Hirato-san, it's him! We need him!"

"What the..." I was severely confused by what this kid knew about me, considering the fact that he had just met me.

"First of all, we need to know your name. What is your name young man?" Hirato asked, with a superficially polite smile on his face.

"...Gareki..." I replied.

"Last name?" He responded after me.

"Don't know..." I remarked.

"Parents?" He asked once again.

"Don't have any; I live in a foster home." I answered.

"You have any restaurant experience? Why is it that you've decided to come here?" He asked me again after that.

I sighed. "No. I just came here because the foster home that I'm in wanted me to get a job. If I didn't, they would put me out on the streets."

"What happened to your parents?" He asked me _again__. _

_So many frickin' questions he wants me to answer... this four-eyes..._ I sighed again with irritation sounding in my voice. "I dunno' what happened to my parents but I know they bailed out on me when I was young. I had a foster parent, but she died. So I'm this situation now because of the foster home. Anymore questions you wanna' ask?"

"Okay then. Well, I'll introduce you to the staff!" He smiled back at me. "This is Tsukumo."

She bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"And that person beside you is Nai."

"Nice to meet you Gareki! It'll be fun having you here with me!" He beamed.

"Across from Nai is Yogi."

"Haiiiii~! Gareki, you've gotta' tell me more about you, something about you just seems super-duper cool~!" Yogi also beamed at me, getting on the floor and putting his face closer to mine.

"Jeez... how annoying..." I said to myself, rolling my eyes at the sight of these two children sitting in front of my face.

"And right beside me, is Jiki."

"Hello there." Jiki replied with at least a smile on his face.

"And today... You'll start your new day, as a member of Karneval Cafe."

"Wait a minute, what? I don't get to fill out an application or anything so at least I'll know this place is legal-" I tried to reply to Hirato's sudden decision.

"Don't worry Gareki-kun, you'll be fine, Hirato will teach you all there is to know!" Yogi said to me, as he grabbed my hands and gripped them excitedly.

"Yay! I get to have a new friend!" Nai yelled in happiness.

I growled. "When did I ever even say I'd be your friend you idiot?!"

I get the feeling that something weird is going to take place... Especially with this Nai person... there's just something weird about him... I don't know what it is... I guess I'll find it out later.

* * *

_**Aww poor Gareki, he's going to bothered for the rest of his life xD But leave your reviews and remember: No sugarcoating! And yes, it didn't take a lot to write this because the idea just popped up into my head and I had to get it down. **_

_**But I hope you enjoyed. **_

_**~Rhye.**_


	2. Won't You Be a Host?

_**Well, I certainly hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Gareki is going to be in a world of fun :D But anyway, I will be leaving relatively short author's notes throughout, because since this is a full on story I can't keep bothering you. Well with a quick summary to begin, let's get started:**_

_**POV: First-person's [Gareki has to be the person to do this; it's hilarious xD]**_

_**Rating: Still at K**_

_**A/n*~ Now from here on out; enjoy! See yah at the bottom of the page!**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

It hasn't even been half a day and I'm already working at this place called "Karneval Café". They haven't even given me a short notice, an application-nothing. That four-eyed guy just took me in without even explaining a thing. But, I guess that's the way it works. To make matters worse; the people here are a bit weird in a way... Just like Yogi, he's a grown man but acts like a five-year old. And Nai... something about him just makes him different. I don't know what it is, but I just have a feeling that he's the one that I'll single out from everyone else. I don't understand it just yet, but... I could say this will be a long day...

"Gareki, put these on please." The four-eyes came around the corner, holding the black and white clothes on his forearm.

I sighed in annoyance, yet I grabbed them and went in the bathroom to put them on. Slipping on the clothes, adjusting my bow-tie, and putting on the shoes already newly shined. Wow, seemed that they were pretty desperate trying to get a new replacement in for that guy that went missing apparently... I had a pair of goggles on my head, that really just never move, unless I'm sleeping... or doing other things other than wearing them.

When I walked out, the restaurant staff was there. "What the fu-"

"Ohh~! Gareki looks stunning in that uniform! Ah, I can just imagine the customers' faces now and they'll be saying "Oh, look how handsome he looks!"!" Yogi flitted around with a beaming smile on his face.

"Gareki looks so cool!" Nai also said, twirling around my body.

I slapped a palm to my forehead. "These idiots.."

Tsukumo's face finally showed some emotion. She was very surprised, and quietly said, "You look different..."

"Obviously since I'm wearing different clothes..." I replied sarcastically. Jeez, this is annoying! He didn't have to tell the staff that I'd be wearing this...

Hirato chuckled. "Now now everyone, calm down. I must admit he does look good in that uniform... Yet will he be able to pull this job off?"

Jiki entered the conversation. "Well it's obvious that his personality wouldn't match that of the other guy, but I guess he could do it." He adjusted the glasses on his face. "I wonder how his charisma is... He is very blunt, and gets straight to the point..."

I had no clue... I just had no clue what they were planning to make me do. I was a bit hesitant... Four eyes said after Jiki, "That is true. But we must test this out. Gareki."

"Yeah?" I replied blankly.

"Do you think you could run the front of the house?" He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"...You mean, like a _host?_" I asked shockingly. I'm usually used to being alone, and I don't really mingle around with people so, I don't think it'd be good on me to do that. "Dude, I didn't sign up for that. I thought servin' was my job."

Jiki sighed. "_Of course _he would be reluctant."

Nai looked down in sadness. "I thought it'd a be a good thing for Gareki..." That face... it's making my chest hurt a little.

"Jiki stop it. Gareki, can I speak with you outside for a bit?" The four eyes said to me.

I shrugged. We both walked out the door and outside to the porch. There were some steps below us, so we just sat there. Four eyes said, "Gareki... do you know why we're so excited to have another person on board with us?"

"No I don't. I don't see what's so exciting about it." I responded.

He sighed. "Did you see Nai's facial expression back there? He seemed a little disappointed that you didn't offer up to take the front of the house."

It stung a bit when I thought about it. Yeah, as much as I'd like to say "I just didn't give a flying shit", it didn't come out. "...Yeah I guess..."

"I'll tell you why. The person that we keep referring to as 'him' or 'that guy', is a man named Karoku." He replied, with a disappointed sigh. "Him and Nai were inseparable. They came in here together when they signed up, and they were the light of this place. Both of them together created so much harmony, and it was just perfect. Yogi enjoyed their company as much as all the staff did. Tsukumo opened up a lot more. It was just beautiful. But... Karoku came one day and said that he was leaving for somewhere... I was too distraught to even think about it. And he disappeared. He never said when he was coming back or even if he _was_ coming back. He just told Nai that he was leaving for somewhere important."

A bit of anger rose up in me... For what? I don't know... But I'm pretty sure it's directed toward this Karoku guy for abandoning Nai like that... I don't know why I'm even considering his feelings... What is wrong with me?

"I can see that you're also very bothered by it too. Nai was so hurt that he didn't come here for about a month... And gradually our numbers fell. Without Nai and Karoku here, it just became what it is now: empty. I assumed that everything would be okay without a new person around, but I was wrong." The four eye's expression was just... very upset, and almost melancholic.

"So... is that why Nai was so happy to see me?" I'd never had this feeling before... it's so weird. It makes my chest hurt just thinking about it.

"Nai was elated. And I bet you're still confused about how Nai determined that you'd be the one for the job. Nai sees things in a different way than we do. Those crimson eyes of his surely are something. It seems like he can stare into a person's heart and just see how they are. His hearing is also extremely keen. It's just simply amazing." He replied.

My chest began to ache. It hurt a lot when I learned that Nai was excited for me to replace Karoku... and it angered me to know that Karoku would abandon Nai... ugh, what is it with these feelings...

"Uh... Hirato-san? Can I come out and talk with Gareki?" Nai's head popped in through the door.

"Yes Nai, you can come out. Gareki I hope this conversation changed your mind, okay? I'll be inside." Four eyes got up, and held the door open for Nai who sat beside me. He closed it behind him when he went inside.

Nai sighed. I couldn't bear to look him in his eyes. My chest would probably burst open. "Gareki, I'm really glad that you'll be with us... Gareki seems like he's a really nice person... And I hope that he stays..."

My chest was throbbing at this point. I can't seem to understand this feeling. "...I'll do it already..." I said quietly.

"What?" Nai responded with a shocking look on his face, "Really?! You'll do it?"

Jeez, the Four eyes was right... his hearing was good. "Ye-yeah I'll do it..."

Nai smiled from ear to ear, close in my face. "Gareki thank you!" He wrapped his arms around my stomach so tightly, that grip almost made me go breathless.

"Argh!" I wanted to tell him to "get the hell off me" but the words didn't come out. "Nai... agh... you're... choking..."

Nai let go and responded, "Ah! I'm sorry Gareki! I'm just so excited that Gareki's going to be with us!" He smile was contagious... It made my chest throb even more... what is happening to me...

"What have I gotten myself into..." I said to myself, as I turned away from Nai's crimson eyes.

My chest is acting weird... My feelings are changing... My personality is going wild and in circles... Just what is this feeling that I'm experiencing when Nai gets around me? I don't understand it at all...

* * *

_**Gareki you need to calm your hormones! Your heart will explode if you do that lol xD, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had real fun typing this one up. **_

_**Oh yeah, and in the next chapter we'll have some introduced characters! Yesh, you will know when I type it up lol :D Anyway, see yah when the next chapter is released.**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	3. I'm a Host and My Heart's Gone Wild!

_**Well hello everyone . I know it's been a while but y'know I just got caught up with things again. But anyway besides that, I've come back with a new chapter for this story! Now, we're still in the setting stage, but we'll get to the good stuff later 'kay? With every full-on story there's always a plot build-up, so don't get mad alright? Anyway, let's get started... **_

_**A/n*~ This story isn't moving to mature yet! Be patient~ xD! The steamy parts will be coming soon... Don't be hungry just yet :P Lol , haven't got to the good stuff :T**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

Good grief... It hasn't been but a couple weeks yet I'm already seeing myself apart of this place already. Even though we still haven't had anyone come to this deserted restaurant in a while, they're still working me like a dog. In 90 degree weather, sweeping off the steps, cleaning windows, washing tables... It's highly annoying! It's more work than I had to do back at that god-forsaken place of a foster home. Jeez. I can already feel myself starting to just become a member, it's just starting to sink in... And also... I can feel myself becoming more attached to the thought of Nai. Even though it's only been a couple weeks, I can't seem but to think about him... Even when I'm going back to the foster home, all I can do is think about him and this place...

I can't see why I'm even considering to think about him, but it's like... I just can't seem _to stop_ thinking about him. Even if I try, thoughts of him will still arise. Jeez, what is wrong with me? Am I just becoming soft? It's impossible... after all these years of becoming like I am now? How could I even bear the thought of even considering another person's feelings? I find that the most puzzling. Especially since it's for a such a naive guy like him. And also because it's for a _guy_. Can it just become even weirder than it is now? I hope not...

"Gareki~!" Yogi calls to me, waving a white rag while leaning outside the upstairs window. He looks ridiculous. A red bandana tied around his forehead with his messy blonde hair leaking over the sides, and a white apron around his hips. He has a bright yellow shirt on and his sleeves are rolled up, his pants are army green... He's so bright, it's just annoying to look at him. "Come inside now, Hirato-san has some more work for you to do; and some more people he wants you to meet~!"

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and sigh. "Finally... it's frickin' blazin' hot out here..." I'm not used to it being so hot. I've been stuck behind the cold walls of a room for 14 years. The only time I had been sent outside... was when I had to work out in the yard for the foster home. Seems more like a slave-house to me...

I walk inside the restaurant, and I see that the staff is beginning to set up... "Uh, what's going on here..?"

Four-eyes walks around the corner. In the same attire as Yogi, yet he has a white bandana around his head, and his clothes are darker. He looks more casual, wearing some khaki cargo shorts and a white tee. "What does it look we're doing? We're setting up before the rush!"

"What rush, this place looks practically dead to me!" I responded, looking at him take down the chairs from their upside position.

He sighed. "Well looks like I didn't tell you about the Carnival now did I?"

I went silent. "The Carnival huh... let me guess... it comes to town every year?"

"No silly." Four-eyes chuckles. "_We_ are the ones setting up the Carnival. And _you _my friend will be hosting while we're in it!"

I was a bit shocked. "Wait-rewind and slow down for a sec- what do you mean you're the ones setting it up? And why am I hosting it?"

He chuckles again. "I guess I haven't explained this yet. Now Gareki, we work under a company or this famous business called "Circus". I know it may seem silly, but trust me, they're the most powerful industry in this whole city. Now sure they have their adversaries but we'll get to that later. When we want to get a rush of customers in, mostly for our sales, we, as in Karneval Café, set up a carnival in order to get more people here! This in turn increases trust, sales, and most importantly what we need-_money_."

Well, isn't that a slick way to drum up business? Never thought of it that way. "Hmm... That's pretty detailed... well since it seems like I don't have a choice in the matter... what do I have to do?"

"That's the spirit Gareki! Now-" Four-eyes stopped once he heard Nai call to him. He was coming down the stairs. Once he reached the last step, I saw him dressed just like he was going to be in a Carnival. He had a white suit on with a top hat on the side of his head, and with a white cane to accessorize. I'd never seen something like it before... but on him... I thought it looked... cute. I had to turn my face away. My heart was starting to do morning exercises in my chest.

"Hirato-san, how will this look for the parade? Tsukumo-chan said to try this on and ask you how it looks on me!" Nai replied. He walked closer to Four-eyes apparently, his voice was getting closer to us.

"It looks great Nai. Now, I would recommend wearing some shorts, it's supposed to be over 90 degrees today. The gloves and cane can stay, and the hat is a most definite must." Four-eyes was sidetracked from what he was originally doing... which was talking to me.

Nai craned his neck over my way, I could feel his stares. "Hirato-san... Gareki's not gonna' come with us? I thought that he was hosting in the Carnival too?"

My heart almost tore a muscle. It was beating so fast... He actually wanted me to come with him in the Carnival... This is not good for my health. Four-eyes said to Nai, "No he's not. We have to expose him to one thing at a time. Plus, no one will be here to host-"

"Hirato~! You're not done setting up yet! It's a mess in here!" A loud-mouthed girl walked through the front door. Her hair was a slate-blue color, and her eyes were a shade lighter than her hair. She was as short as Nai, but a bit taller. She wore the same clothes as me, but she was wearing a skirt. She looks highly annoying.

"Ah, Kiichi, just in time! But where are the others?" Hirato said, stepping away from Nai. Nai only waved at her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I dunno'... Either outside, or in the car. They were tailing me the entire way here, how rude I tell you!" She replied, as she fanned the hair from her face. Stuck-up... a perfectionist most likely... yeah I saw that comin'... "Ah, and here they come now!"

Some more people came in. They were two guys. One had oddly colored pink hair, with peach-colored eyes. He was tall and fair-skinned. He was dressed in an all black suit. In 90 degree weather... I can't seem to understand why. The other had deep, short and messy red hair with matching piercings in both ears. He had on the same attire as me, except his buttons were open at the collar, and his sleeves were rolled up.

"Ah, Hirato, nice to see you here and you're not ready for the parade... Are you just trying to waste time and money?" The pink-haired guy said to Four-eyes.

Four-eyes just chuckled. "Ara~! You're mean today! And I have my reasons Akari, no need to be so hasty!"

"Tch, whatever you say Hirato." I'm supposing his name was Akari, replied.

The red-haired guy cut in, "Aw, c'mon Akari-kun, stop bein' such a bully! Today's supposed to be a good day alright?"

"And just _who_ do you think you're calling 'Akari-kun'? I'm older than you!" Akari yelled back at him.

Four-eyes only laughed at the two men bickering before him. "Akari, Tsukitachi cut it out! We don't need all of this fighitng before our re-opening! We don't want to cause a stir!"

"Yessir!" He had a smile that seemed to have a charm to it. You could tell that he's a ladies-man. "Ohh~? Now who's this unknown little guy in the corner here?"

I growled silently in irritation. I didn't say a word. Four-eyes then said, "_This_ you all, is Gareki. He just joined us a couple weeks back. He's here to replace Karoku."

"A replacement? Well this replacement better know how to be charismatic, or else we won't be bringing anyone in here." Akari sneered. He's irritating me already. I haven't even known him for five minutes.

"Ohh, stop being sour Akari! Remember he's a new addition to this family! Well, Gareki, this sour guy here is Akari, and I'm Tsukitachi! And that over there is Kiichi." Tsukitachi said while looking back blankly at Kiichi still sitting in the chair.

She makes a snide remark back at him. "Huh, Tsukitachi don't look at me like that. You may end up getting hurt."

"Please settle down." Four-eyes sighed at the childish behavior that these guys portrayed. I'll admit, I felt a bit embarrassed for the four-eyes. To have your staff act dumb in front of you? Yeah... I don't have patience like he does. "Ah, great, now I'm going to be behind. I'm going upstairs to get dressed. Kiichi, Akari, and Tsukitachi, please be at your places by the time I come downstairs. And Kiichi one more thing-show Gareki what he must do as a host- and don't be too hard on him!"

"Yeah yeah, go on before your behind everyone else in the parade!" Kiichi gestured her hand at four-eyes for him to go away. He still left with a smile on his face. Nai walked away with him while looking at me. He waved at me with a smile. My heart began to gallop a bit. "Jeez that guy is troublesome. Anyway, Gareki, before I explain anything that you've gotta' do at the front-of-the-house, let's get to know each other first. You got a last name?"

I was already annoyed that I couldn't control my feelings around Nai, and her talking to me didn't make it any better. "I guess I do, but I just don't know it. I don't care to know it."

"Well aren't you the tough guy? Hope that attitude's not gonna' be shown during the rush." She replied, leaning forward while crossing her legs. She sat her elbow on her knee and placed her head on her hand. "It takes a lot of charisma to run this place. You see all these bright colors? Not only do they represent our restaurant, it represents our demeanor. And yeah, our personalities may not be the same when we are serving but, that's the way it goes."

I sigh. "Huh... I see. So what are we supposed to do?"

"Sit here and wait until the parade's over. When Hirato comes back in here and gives the signal, we've gotta' get ready for the rush of people who're gonna' come in here. And I'm tellin' you, it's usually a lot. So you gotta' please the masses, you've got to be perfectly in line with what the people want." She replied.

_Says the perfectionist_... I think to myself as I listen to her comment more closely. "Uh-huh..."

Soon, Yogi, Tsukumo, Hirato, and Nai walk down the steps. Hirato is dressed in a top hat, with a cane and suit almost the same as Nai's, but dressed in black. Tsukumo is in somewhat of a ballerina costume, glittering and sparkling all over the place. Yogi... is dressed in a ridiculous cat costume with a candy basket in his arm... er paw... or whatever.

"Alright you all, we're going! Iva's already outside, so we should head out now~!" Yogi called out from the suit.

"Kiichi, I'm expecting you to teach him. I don't want him to be in the same attitude when I come back. We must be ready." Four-eyes replied, tapping his cane to the floor.

"Yeah okay Hirato, I heard you the first time you said it." She shooed him away again.

Nai approached me. My heart began to go frantic again. Why now... "Gareki, I hope you do well on your first time! I know you can do this!" He looked me in the eyes with those crimson orbs... I almost fell over. My heart's now running on a treadmill.

"Yeah, whatever... Just go before you're late..." I responded back, trying not break out into a blush. My cheeks were burning with the urge to turn red. I couldn't make this any less embarrassing than it already is.

Nai smiled and skipped his way back over to Four-eyes and the others. They exited the restaurant. I could hear starting to crowd the streets outside. It was becoming very crowded.

Kiichi then stood up, "Alright newbie, let's take down the rest of these chairs and turn the lights on. The crowds are starting to gather. So I'll start explaining the basics to you 'kay?"

"Ah, yeah." I respond.

Beginning to take the chairs down, Kiichi then says, "Gareki, the first thing you should do is; learn some patience and manners. Jeez, it's like you've never learned them before!"

"It's because I haven't. I've basically been living on my own. So yeah." I reply. "Next thing."

She clears her throat. "Second thing is: Be charismatic. Yeah sure, your sob story is that you've been on your own. Okay I get that, but this time, you're gonna' be around people whether you like it or not. So be it that you've been alone or even if you've been around people, get some charisma. You've gotta' impress all crowds. Not just women or men, crowds like elders, children and teenagers too. You've gotta' make them wanna' come back here, or else it's going to end up the same way as it has before."

We then ended up at the bar, and I heard the crowds beginning to cheer. The parade was starting. "Third thing: The earliest customers will always be the ones who leave the parade when they get hungry. We provide refreshments and food here, so this is the only place they can go since we're the ones sponsoring this whole entire , they can't go anywhere but here. This only applies to parades but it can also apply to evening rushes, and lunch rushes during the day, and Tsukitachi stay away from the drinks! We don't need another disaster like before."

Tsukitachi was about to take a nice sip of wine. "Oh come on Kiichi lighten up! It's one shot for the parade!"

"I don't care. Who do you think's gonna' take care of this place while Hirato's out there entertaining the crowd? It'll all be on my shoulders if you're on the floor drunk." She replied taking the last bar-stool down.

I rolled my eyes. It's ridiculous how childish people can be around here. I then popped a question, "So, who else joins the parade? Do you guys get people from other restaurants or something?"

"No, Circus provides the people. We're meant to do the planning and cooking and all other restaurant duties. Other restaurants are competition. That's why we out-do them with the parade and the Carnivals." She answered.

So this business really is legit... They do so much to keep their restaurant up and running. Talk about dedication. Kiichi then added, "Also remember to bow, bowing also shows respect! And never bow down too far to the point that no one can see your face! It'd be nice to know that people'd request to see you when and if they come back!"

_A perfectionist for sure..._ I made an account to my realization that Kiichi was indeed a perfectionist. "Sure..."

Once the last few chairs were taken down, we sat down to take a break and watch the rest of the parade unfold. I saw confetti, and people dancing. I heard the crowds cheer wildly at those who were walking down the street. I saw confetti blasters and balloons floating in the air. I was a bit amazed. First I was behind cold, damp walls never thinking I'd have a chance to see outside. Now I'm seeing it. It's beyond things I could imagine...

And most importantly... I'm just confused... Nai... that's right... I'm thinking about Nai now... I'm still thinking about how he wanted to me to come into the parade with him. I'm still thinking about Nai and his smile... his voice. I'm thinking of everything about him... I don't understand what's going with me. I've never had anyone show me these types of feelings. Especially from someone who's making my heart go wild like this. I can't even understand my own feelings right now. I really can't. I don't understand what's going on with me. Before, I had never been this flustered. I can't understand what's happening...

~An Hour Later~

It's been over an hour and the parade is coming to a bit of a close. I'm still thinking about Nai. And how is face would like right now, if I were in the parade with him. I bet he'd have the biggest, widest, most cheeky smile on his face... And the weird feelings in my would probably think that's cute... Ugh, I can't seem to figure out what going with me. I just can't figure it out...

We hear a sudden knock at the door. It must be four-eyes. Kiichi walks up to the door, and opens it. Four-eyes is beginning to take his costume off, loosening his tie, and taking off his hat. "Alright you two, stand up, they're coming now."

Nai walks through the door doing the same thing. "Gareki! Good luck! I'll be down in a minute to help you out!"

Yogi and Tsukumo rush through the door. I didn't even bother to ask Yogi about the costume just yet. "Hurry Tsukumo-chan, the rush is coming through!"

"Ohh~! Here they come! Ooh, I hope you're ready Kiichi! We haven't had this some months! I can't wait to serve up these drinks!" Tsukitachi enthusiastically remarked.

I didn't understand it but I was beginning to feel some of the rush too. I guess it was adrenaline, but I couldn't see myself really getting excited over something like this. It seemed a bit odd.

"Gareki. Good luck. I know you haven't really had any training or anything, but this is the first and only time to get this right. Don't screw it up." Kiichi said, as she stood beside me.

I heard voices come toward the door. The crowds were beginning to close in a bit. The staff needs to hurry up, these people can't really suit themselves. I saw Nai rush down the stairs, followed by Tsukumo and Yogi. Hirato followed shortly behind. But they didn't move to the front. They stayed back there, in the room where the dining tables were. I guess this is what they meant by 'good luck' because there's no one in the front lines to tell you what to do.

"Gareki." Kiichi said before the crowds voices began to overshadow her. "Before they come in, remember to say this whenever anyone comes in: "Welcome to Karneval Café, and we hope to see you again. My name is blank-blank-blank, and I will be your host today! It'd please me if you'd come back to see me again!"!"

"Is that what the previous guy before me said?" I said to her. The door began to open a bit.

"Yes, now just say it! Be charismatic, got it?" She said, as the door began to open further.

"Yeah, I got it!" I was annoyed that people kept asking me for the same thing, but those feelings were short-lived the people approached the door. Nai and Yogi came around the doors. They opened them, and a crowd of people stood there... I guess all these lessons should pay off right about now...

"Welcome to Karneval Café, and we hope to see you again. My name is Gareki, and I will be your host today! It'd please me if you'd come back to see me again!"

The crowds murmured among themselves about me, yet all I seemed to hear about it is good things... Like "He's handsome" or "He seems nice" or even, "He's even better than the other guy they had posted up front!" It was almost like nothing I could imagine. I felt relieved.

I saw a wide smile appear on Nai's face. He gave me a thumbs-up and whispered, "I knew you could do it!"

My heart did a back-flip... Goodness, what's going on with me... Hosting, feelings going crazy... ugh, isn't it enough for one day?

* * *

**_Ohh we're getting closer! You guys just wait, I'm going to do something spicy for you guys :P But it won't be coming till later you hear? You gotta' be patient lol xD Suspense is a virtue of mine. You don't know what to expect with me ;D Anyway, I'm gone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _**

**_-Rhye._**


	4. You're Now A Member of the Family!

_**Oh well look who's back! It's me again! Yeah, Rhye is back for writing on Karneval Café! Now, I'm going to keep this explanation for me being AFK fairly short: I had writer's block, and then it relieved itself, and then I got started on another story for some other pairing, and yeah. So anyway, I will get started on this and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for taking so long!**_

* * *

_Gareki's POV:_

It's been a month, one long month I'll tell you that. Since I've been here at this place, the famous _Karneval Café_, it's been pretty hectic. Times are changing just like the seasons are about to change. I'm still at the foster home, even though, they still are giving me some shit about the job that I've chosen for myself. All they do care about is how much money I'm earning. They want it to go towards things on _their_ behalf. No, not towards charity and shit that matters. It's for the owners of the property. I know, it's just like rent... They told me since I'm the youngest, I have to pay the most and work the most. It sounds like a load of bullshit to me, because I'm basically spending all my money on that damned place and its owners. I don't want to be there anymore. I barely have any clothes on my back, so I'm at least trying to consider some things for me...

But other than that, I've been partnered up with Nai since then. The Four-eyes told me that since Karoku had left, Nai didn't want to be alone on the floor. He said it made him look different. To put into simpler terms, Nai was unhappy. Even when he was out there smiling and whatnot, inside he was clearly upset, and he tried to hide in front of those he didn't want to disappoint. But he isn't fooling anyone anymore. He surely isn't fooling me... Since I've been keeping a close eye on him. For some odd reason I feel the need to watch over him... I don't want him to get hurt... It's the mushy shit like this that makes me upset. I don't even understand why now of all times I've decided to consider someone's feelings, when all my life I've been alone and didn't give a damn about anyone but myself. It makes me wonder.

"Gareki~..." I hear a sing-song like voice in my left ear call my name. It's typically only one _adult _person who can truly do some childish stuff like this. "You're spacing out. What's the matter, do you want to talk about it?" Yogi is only the main one who can truly annoy me, but he can also be somewhat helpful at the end of the day. He staring me in the eyes with those slate-lavender orbs.

I make an annoyed sigh to his question. I close my eyes and turn away from him. Lord knows I don't feel like talking about my personal life, and I surely don't want to be bothered by him about it. "It's nothing Yogi, don't even worry about me right now."

"Well... okay. But make sure you don't have that same attitude for later! Diners will be rushing through here looking for some good service." I hear a disappointed sigh leave him as he gets up to leave. I just watch him walk away. He doesn't even turn to look at me for a second. But that's good though; means he can follow directions pretty well. But there is something that I'm waiting for. I'm waiting for my paycheck. I have to go back to the foster home so I can pay my dues for my stay. It's some crap I'll admit, I don't even feel like paying them anymore. But if I don't, I have no place to go. That's the only thing keeping me from telling them to get their own damn money, that shit's not my responsibility. Four-eye's makes his way over to me, and sits beside me.

He looks at me, and I return a look back at him. The atmosphere around us grows a little odd, so I turn my head and look at the floor. "Gareki. What's on your mind?" What is with people and asking about my own personal problems... jeez, this shit right here can be annoying.

"Look, I'm not really one for expressing feelings as you can tell. So if you don't mind I'd like to be left alone." With an exasperated sigh I reply to him. It's a little irritating having all these people ask me what's going on with me. It's none of their business, so why should they even care?

He chuckles. "I'm asking because Nai is feeling a little down this evening. He says it's because you're sad, and it makes him feel sad when you're not happy. Would you care to talk to me on that request?" I'm shocked. Why would Nai even consider my feelings... how did he even know that I'm a little off today? Strange kid, very strange kid at that... But I can't help but to get a little flustered that he'd even consider me into his lifestyle. My heart again... It's starting to flutter at the idea.

I don't really want to talk about my own situations that I can handle on my own, but here goes. I might as well do it... Since this is for Nai's sake. "Okay, I'll tell you. I've been having some trouble."

"Trouble? Where?" He returns, sounding confused and also curious as to what I could be talking about.

"My foster home," I begin, "they're making me pay dues. It starts when you first get a job. The rules are: if you don't have a job by the time you're sixteen, you get sent on the streets or to another foster home. But since I've found a job, and a paying one at that, they make me pay dues, more like rent for tenants. They've increased my price since I'm the youngest. The older ones have very little dues... Apparently since they'll be finding their own places soon since the newbies are coming in sometime soon... Since I haven't been there as often, they've been rising my dues little by little, thinking I wouldn't notice."

I hear him make a heavy sigh. "That's... not right Gareki, have you ever thought to talk to them about it?" Four-eyes makes it seem like it's easy to just go up to them and have some tea in the sunlight while basking in our riches, discussing how life is for me and asking them to shrink my wages... Nah, it doesn't work that way.

"It's not that easy. They're total shitheads. All they care about is their money, they don't run a legitimate foster home, it's just to feed us mush and make us work until the skin on our fingers wrinkle and crack away. Sometimes for speaking out, you get put out. Sure, those people have their favorites in the foster home, and that's their own children. It's madness in that place. I can't continue to stay there, but it's not like I have any other place to run to." I reply, raising my voice a little so he could understand my point.

"You have no other place? Aside from your parents disappearing and your foster mother passing away, you don't know any other family members that you could come into contact with?" He seems worried now, I can hear that tone in his voice... It's just like Tsubaki. She was always one to worry.

I shake my head slowly. "Nope. Just me, myself and I. I've managed just fine on my own, and I did want to ask you for a raise, but I haven't been here that long. So I won't push that on you like that."

I don't hear anything from him. Just silence. I feel like I said something wrong, but I keep that thought out my mind. From the silence he says, "...Then why don't you stay here with us?" It was a little low, but I still managed to hear him.

"Stay here? I didn't know that there were any rooms in here. And plus I've already had troubles with room and board, so no thanks." Just as quickly as he asks, I replied to him with that answer. I don't expect anything less or anything more.

"Gareki. You shouldn't be allowed to be treated that way. It'd be better off if you stayed somewhere that you felt welcome. It's a shame how that foster home treats its children, it shouldn't even be there. You wouldn't even have to pay anything in return. You wouldn't be treated as an unwanted guest, nor a tenant, or just a nuisance. You would be apart of this little family here. Here, you'd be one of us. As your own family." I can hear the worry and the concern growing in his voice a little more. I'm not looking at him, but telling by his voice, he seems a little bothered. I feel my stomach knot up and my throat tighten. My lips lock once he said that to me. I don't know... staying here would be good since I wouldn't have to pay anything... But if I'm here 24/7... would it be okay for Nai and I to be together in a room... alone? With the way I act around him, he probably wouldn't be safe. And plus, I'm not a very friendly character. I'm an asshole, and I don't need people to tell me that.

I run the tip of my tongue over my now dry lips. I reply, "...I'll think about it." I don't think I'll be able to reply to that now... It's still trying to set in.

"You'd make Nai very happy if you were to say yes. But aside from that, get upstairs and get changed, the dinner rush will be starting in 20 minutes. Don't look so sullen." He gets up, and walks off. I watch him walk off also. I might as well do as he says. I follow behind him and go up the stairs, to where the changing room is on the right. I open the door, and walk inside, sighing as I'd done so. There's a lot on my mind right now, and I need time to think while I get changed.

From behind me, I hear the door creak open. A familiar voice comes through, "Gareki?" It's Nai... I've familiarized his voice from anyone else... I know when he's coming in the room to speak to me, because his tone will always be soft. I'm so _fucking weird_... It's like I'm stalking him or something! I don't understand what's wrong with me. "Can I come in?"

I sigh. Even though I don't want to be bothered, I can't help but get a little soft when he comes around me. "Yeah, sure." As I'm changing my shirt, I hear him close the door, and his shoes tap over to the side. I can feel his eyes tracing my back. Those strong, crimson eyes patrolling me... it's not doing anything to settle my aching heart at this time... My voice crack and I add, "Wh-Why are you just staring at me, say something damn it..."

He makes an odd noise before he speaks, "Ah, I-I was just wondering if you were okay... Because you looked very sad today..." This guy right here... He chooses the appropriate time to come and make me feel this way... talk about bothersome.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You shouldn't worry about me..." I reply. This atmosphere is growing too odd. I've got to get out of here before my heart explodes, and I choke on my own saliva.

It goes quiet again. I can hear him fiddling around with things, but I don't dare and turn around to look in his eyes. He then says, "Gareki...?"

I sigh annoyingly. I'm annoyed by his shyness, and I'm also a little annoyed by my reactions. I can't stop my heart from aching, nor from beating so fast, I can't help but to get a little uptight when I'm around him. I reply, "What?"

"Don't you want to stay with us? You're not going to leave are you?" Nai asks nervously. I can hear the shaking in his voice, he's probably trembling right now.

"I wasn't planning to leave... this is my job. I don't have anything else to do with my time." I remark, buttoning up the uniform shirt. I grab the vest and I hear Nai walk up closer.

He speaks louder, "But, Gareki is still upset! I don't like it when Gareki is sad, or upset! So... I want you to stay here, so you can be happy! You can stay with me... When Karoku left, he left me alone... I don't want you to be alone too Gareki..." I feel my jaw tighten. My heart thumps one good time, and it starts to pump faster. I can't understand him at all. I don't want him to feel this way. But I don't know why I'm even having this conversation with him...

"Nai..." When I put the vest on, I turn to him. My eyes widen when I see beaded tears at the corners of his eyes... He means this... "You don't have to do this. I'm fine on my own. And plus, you're not alone. You've got all these people around you, you shouldn't concern yourself with me-"

Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Nai wraps his arms around me, and his grip is tight. I feel my breath leave me a little. I don't have the audacity to push him away, so I stand there with my arms open, and my heartbeat pumping erratically to this sudden hug... "No... You can't go back to that place! That place makes Gareki upset! Stay here... please stay! It isn't the same without you here! It's so much better! Everyone's so much happier! Please... please..."

I lift my arm... and place a hand on his hair. With my feelings going wild like this, it's not like I won't have much of a choice. "I'll...stay... Okay? Will that make it better?"

He nods. "Yes! That will make everyone so much better!" He looks up at me with a beaming smile, and I feel my arms go a little limp... He just doesn't know what he does to me, does he? I don't even know why or how I even ended up like this... I don't know how I became so soft over him...

I hear a knock at the door. "Gareki, Nai! It's time! Hurry up and get to your posts!" Hirato's voice emerges from the other side.

"Come on Gareki, let's hurry!" Nai grabs my arm, and drags me toward the door, excitedly rushing to get downstairs. "I'll tell Hirato-san that you'll be staying with me okay? He'll be so happy!"

I turn my head... I feel my cheeks burn a little. "Idiot..."

I don't have a problem with staying here at all... This time it's all free and paid for. But there's just one problem... I'll be staying with Nai in the same room... Oh shit... There's no telling what I'll do if I'm there with him... it's bad enough that my feelings are bursting at the seams...

* * *

_**Aww, Gareki, well aren't you just the sweetest! You cannot resist the cuteness that is called "Nai"! Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next one's going to be a little steamy~. I hope you guys appreciate steaminess, because then, this story moving on up to M! **_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


End file.
